I Was Wrong, Was I?
by Demigoth C. Emo
Summary: "Something is wrong with me yet I don't know what. What mistake have I done?" A mistake gone wrong and a song filled with hopes. Will he hope to shine the light he wanted? Will he admit his mistakes and fears? Will he find a place called home? No flames... Songfic: I Was Wrong (Adventure Time) 2k12 version!


**A/N: Hey people! Belated Valentines Day Guys! Hope ya have a good time with you know what I mean dudes ;) So, this is something I made to let my creative juices flow. Adventure Time fans, its only like two or three days 'til Bad Little Boy will premiere so squeal and get excited. If ya wanna watch it right now, search on YouTube for Bad Little Boy and find the REAL one. NOT the leaked one. speaking' of Adventure Time, the song "I Was Wrong" is from Adventure Time. It's one of my favorite and meaningful song so search "Adventure Time I Was Wrong" and you'll be amazed by Finn's autotune voice.. So sit back, eat your favorite snack and enjoy. Don't give flames 'coz I don't want Flame Princess to burst in for flames. I hate that. Plus, I'll get revenge on ya for good. Even the guests...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own TMNT or Adventure Time. (sniffs and sobs)**

* * *

**I Was Wrong, Was I?**

The cold wind blew through the forest.

Why did I make such a mistake?

It's been a few weeks since I ran away. Mainly, I don't know why. Something is wrong with me and I don't know what's going on. I stared at the cliff and started walking a few steps forward. I stopped. An eagle wailed for his children and they flew off. It kinda' reminds me of...my family. The fur of my bear hat tickled me like gentle leaves. But I'm not in the mood right now. Something's wrong here and it's all my fault.

Then, I remembered everything.

I messed up all the people I helped.

I took of my hat and looked at the sky. I began to sing.

_I was wrong  
Was I wrong?_

Was I really wrong? Was I wrong in choosing my way if there is another? I don't know.

_No_

Then, I remembered.

_Yes, yes_

I walked to the edge of the cliff. I saw the waterfall which turned into rivers and streams.

_I was wrong  
How could it be?  
I trusted in my guts  
But ended up all nuts_

Was I really insane? Was I so nuts? Guilt is building up inside of me. I messed up.

_I was wrong  
How could it be?  
Listen to my brain  
But ended up insane_

I was insane and I still am. I did mess up. I messed up their lives. how could I change? Am I brave enough to admit my mistakes? How is the old lady that I nearly killed? I did go too far but beyond that. I've gone very far. What's wrong with me?

_The melons rolled  
Over that lady  
I went too far  
How could it be?_

_How did I go  
Too far?_

Sadly, I wore my bear hat. Then, a dart shot me and the world was black.

* * *

Two pairs of muscular arms lifted me. "Is he gonna be alright?"a voice echoed. "I hope so. I don't know how he managed to survive."another voice said. "Let's get Master Splinter."another said. Wait...Donnie, Raph, Leo?

They found me?

After a few hours, footsteps and a cane were heard. "Where did you find him?"a voice asked. It seems like...Master Splinter. "A few miles away from the camp."Donnie said. Soon, I lost their conversation and my mind slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Mikey, are you okay?"

"What happened?!"

"You're alive!"

"Michelangelo, do not frighten us by running away! Did you not see how scared we really were?!"

I opened my eyes. It was my family. I heard worry in their voices, fright on their faces and tears on their eyes. TThey do love me and accept me. All I wanted to do is to help in bigger stuff. But I should set that aside first.

Never again will I do this for them.

And if there's one thing I learned for the past few weeks: Admitting yout mistakes and fears will find a way to save your hopes and life.

And with that, I smiled.

* * *

**So, what do you think? **

**I know I didn't update a lot but instead wrote songfics and other stuff. There were things that happened a lot (well, not really a lot):**

**1. Last week, almost all of my classmates 'booed' me for winning third place in the Spelling Bee instead of Cheyanne (hey, at least Cheyanne won something in CL. Plus, it proves me that I'm OP in the class for them).**

**2. I had a lot to prepare for the Music Culminating Activity but my schedule keeps pushing through!**

**3. I ranted out my classmate for proving that she got my ballpen (although I still feel guilty. That's why I made this fic).**

**4. I almost puked at the last part of _Juliana021_'s fanfic "I think I'm in love with you". (Sorry Juliana...if you're reading this)**

**5. Zoe finally found out how to make the Rubik's Cube back to it's original form. (And it's her debut [18]).**

**6. I was so embarrased when I got my certificate for the spelling bee (the embarrassing part was that my sock got ripped when I tried to pull it up. Obviously, I wanted to scream for my life and I'd keep it in my head).**

**7. I have a new revenge plan: Punch Angelyn's face and strangle Alexandra's head.**

**That's all! Off to a valentine fic! ;) **


End file.
